the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sara Sorvad
Sara Sorvad was a Reachian civilian and daughter of Lazlo Sorvad, one of Catherine Halsey's top scientists. Jorgey found Sara hiding during the UNSC's reclamation of a Communications Array at the start of the Battle of Reach, and began to teach her the ways of Reach. She was captured momentarily by Badass McPhantom, but Jorgey and Noble SIx rescued her. After only a few minutes of training, Jorgey had relayed (in Hungarian) complex instructions to Sara on how to fight the Covenant, and before long she knew how to Snap a Grunt. Sara went on to board one of the evacuation transports, but it was shot down by the Sacred Cleansing. After swimming to shore as the last survivor of the disaster, Sara snapped a thousand Gruntie necks before ascending into one of the tallest towers of New Alexandria. As the Covenant began to glass the city, Sara emerged on the balcony of one of the buildings and jumped into the belly of a Covenant Phantom. From there she snapped every neck on the ship, and took over the Phantom using Jorgey's teachings. She directed the Phantom into the belly of one of the Covenant's Assault Carriers, and from there she directed the Phantom to fire on the major systems of the Carrier before escaping in a Drop Pod. The Phantom was able to make use of the suprise attack to cripple the Carrier's internal hangar bay before self-destructing, igniting the Carrier's fuel lines and splitting the ship in half. Sara then fell all the way back down to Reach, to continue her onslaught. Sara sorvad 2.png|Sorvad is rescued by Jorgey Sara sorvad 3.jpg|Badass McPhantom attacks Noble Team Sara sorvad 4.jpg|Jorgey relays his teachings to Sorvad Around the same time as Noble Team moved to retake Sword Base, Sara completed a massive journey across an entire continent of Reach. Fulfilling Jorgey's instructions, she deployed a makeshift Covenant shielding device over a specific area of ground and buried it before making her way towards a Sword Base itself. At the end of the Battle of Reach, according to ONI, Jun left Reach on a Pelican with Doctor Catherine Halsey, and safely escorted her to a UNSC outpost just outside the system. This is not entirely true. Jun did indeed leave the planet with Doctor Catherine Halsey and one other passenger. Half way through the voyage, the other passenger snapped Jun and took most of his armour - Catherine Halsey noticed this, but said nothing - the plan had already been relayed to her. The new saviour of Reach was born. After years of waiting, Sara finally got the signal from Jorgey - the time had come. She returned to Reach to find the planet a wreck, but thankfully Jorgey's plan had worked - Sara's shields had protected a small area of Reach's terrain. Sara had always been curious as to why Jorgey had told her to protect such specific co-ordinates, but soon all became clear - they were the exact co-ordinates that Noble Six had perished at, and the shield had preserved his helmet, which went on display at the Museum of Unnatural History. Sara witnessed the Reclamation of Reach and became the first resident on the newly terraformed planet in 2590. Category:Members